Constellations
by LuckyLoveableDork
Summary: What if a girl pretends to be a guy for the Hunter's Exam, mainly because she was told to, and what if she accidentally stirs up Leorio's emotions. Leorio begins questioning his 'preference'; whether he likes Girls or Boys. But what he doesn't know may be his downfall. (I don't own Hunter x Hunter). Not continuing, but there will be a new version around late Aug or so.
1. The beginning

**Switching my stories to here! From Quizilla as LightningFarron. I may delete my stories in Quizilla and keep them active here. Because of some rule here about stories here.**

**Besides I think Fan fiction is more promising than Quizilla.**

**Oh, and I fixed it a bit... But it's still not good enough! *Cries* Anyways, I made it a bit longer. :)  
**

**But I would like to thank Nispedana and for some suggestions! And I wouldn't mind hearing more! I'm open-minded and I will _NEVER_ get angry at an offensive review. It just tells me that I need to do some hard work. Besides, if you make me cry, I wouldn't mind. I have ice cream, chocolate, the internet and a spoon~! And a remote...  
**

**:)  
**

* * *

**Late and Just in Time**

_Dammit... why did I even agree to do this? _Eden thought as she paced around the elevator-like-restaurant-room-thing. "Can't this move any faster?!" she shouted as the cross dresser leaned against the wall. Eden let out a sigh, "I should have known... Why can't people stick with stairs? So much simpler!"

The female looked down on her palm, _406..._ _I must be the last one there..._ she thought as she stuck in a tiny device, given from a old friend, in her mouth and tested her voice, hoping it would sound like a boy. If not, well, to hell with the disguise then!

But the device worked perfectly and got the small remote, testing the intensity of the tone. Deep or high pitch.

"Hey. My name is Eden." _I sound manlier now. _She smirked to herself and hoped that she becomes a hunter without doing too much work.

The doors started opening.

* * *

**_Meanwhile...  
_**

_**RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!**_

"As of this moment, the exam is closed to any further a-" The man on the balcony was interrupted by the elevator fully opening, revealing a boy. 'He' wore a black cloak hiding the body with a big hood to cover half of 'his' face (eyes, forehead, etc), and a small gourd strapped on to 'his' back.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to take the _**long**_ way to get here!" 'he' said cheerfully, happy that 'he' made it. But what 'he' didn't know is, reception time is over.

As Satotz slowly got down, he raised his eyebrows in amusement and stared at the young 'boy' in front of him. "You mean you answered the _**wrong**_ answer _**and**_ took down a beast to get here?"

'He' tilted his head sideways, "'Wrong answer'...? Oh! I didn't really took down a beast, but it did took some time to get here..." he trailed. His plate number was 406. Then the young 'boy' realized something. "Am I late!?" 'He' asked horrified and freaked out as 'he' remembered what Satotz had said when the 'boy' arrived.

It was silent at first, but then Satotz agreed on his judgement. "I'm afraid I'll let this slide. You're lucky, young man." He put on a face that seemed like a smile.

"YOSH!" The young 'boy' shouted and punched the air.

* * *

"YOSH!" I shouted in false happiness and punched the air above my head. I felt an arm slang over my shoulders and whoever was doing this, gave me a nuggie.

"Hey, short stuff you finally made it!" Hanzo, or number 297, smirked and I chuckled, remembering this applicant who we once shared a ship to get here. "I thought you'd never make it, you!"

"O-oi! Quit it!" he stopped and I grinned.

"Anyways, I would like to officially welcome everyone here to the Hunter Exam," The man regain everyone's attention and I became aware of the tension here, I even felt a few pairs of eyes looking at my direction. I took this opportunity to look around, observing this place and the people in it.

Since my number is 406, then there must be 406 of us in it. Obviously. Until I saw an applicant, who was missing his arms, so he's disqualified, leaving only 405 applicants. I had to admit though, there is quite a handful of people who I thought was interesting or a bit mischievous.

_And I thought there was supposed to be at least 300. Geez, that idiot lied to me!_ I thought, and cursed my naïvety.

The people were:

#403, #404, #405, #44, #99, #16, and #301. Also, #297.

* * *

A boy behind Eden, #405, shouted, "All right! Finally, it's gonna get started!" He smiled with anticipation as Eden turned to look at him fully. He then notices her and she decided to give him a slight nod, acknowledging him.

Eden did a peace sign, that she copied from the people she seen from little kids.

He smiled and peace sign back to her. It made her feel odd. No wonder people do it to others!

_He's just a kid..._ Eden thought and turned away.

"Please. Come with me." The man started walking towards the depths of this tunnel that looks never-ending. "Let me take a moment to remind you all, that the Hunter Exam is extremely demanding. If you are un-prepared or unlucky, you may well be severely injured." He trailed and then added, "Or killed."

"AH!" She ignored the man who lost his arms, "Somebody, help me! PLEASE!" Eden may not know what happened but it was his fault after all. She simply looked over this issue.

The man with no mouth started walking once again. "If you are all right with accepting those risks, then you may continue following me." Everyone followed him like a bunch of lost puppies and without hesitation. "... Very well then, the number of applicants is 405..." He said and thought, _At least for now._

* * *

Deciding to meet up with the boy, Eden purposely slowed down. Hanzo, of course, was curious until he saw that Eden was looking at #405.

_His curiosity would be the death of him_, Hanzo thought and shrugged.

Soon, the applicants noticed the man with no mouth was picking up his pace and they all started running to catch up. Eden observed again, this tunnel is old, almost ruin-like. It fascinated her.

"Sorry for the delay, but allow me to introduce myself," The mouth-less man had said very calmly and collectively. "I am Satotz; your examiner for the first phase. I am also the one whose leading you to the site of the second phase." Everyone around me, who were uninteresting to me, are shock. "Some of you may have already realized it... Keeping up with me until we reach to the second phase, is in fact, the first phase."

_Looks like I'll have to meet with him properly later..._ Eden looked at the boy and his group, then looked around and saw a group of men, watching her with hate. But she didn't know why.

_Haters... _Eden commented absently and purposely stayed near the middle. Just playing safe and didn't want to get near those 'haters'.

* * *

_**30 minutes later...**_

Hanzo was continuously talking to these other applicants and to Eden as well. Sometimes, she couldn't understand what he meant when he talked about his personal life and sometimes, she'd understand what he was talking about; strategy.

But all in all, running for 30 minutes wasn't a big deal at all. It was okay. But she hopes that this doesn't last for so many hours. If it did, she'll dramatically die in front of everyone and tell them that she was forced to do this damn Hunter Exam. She didn't want to do this. Eden is far too lazy to do this.

Eden started lagging a bit, getting a bit tired and sleepy. This was definitely not her cup of tea; running is a pain in the ass - even if she was an amazing escapist. But Eden was willing to push herself further. God, she was losing her touch. By a lot. Eden saw the 10 men advancing towards her.

What a pain. No matter how much she avoids people, they come in and bother her.

"Well if it isn't the lucky bastard; #406."

Eden looked over to his other friends, #1-10. Their ages seemed to be in their late 20's to mid 30's. She understand his type of environment and past and his personality by looking at his pals and his clothes. They weren't much of a threat, just ordinary average thugs within the thug life.

In this case, the only 2 major threats to Eden is #44 and #301, but these 10 people who have watched and observed her for 30 minutes are _**provoking**_ her to a fight.

Eden does not approve. And she is lazy.

"I have a name." Then she thought otherwise. "But then again, I won't let you know my name, I'm afraid you'll get it all dirty." she muttered coldly to the 10 adults. However, this caused everyone to move more in front or stay a bit behind to avoid this conflict. In other words, people were giving them some space.

Well, no use in running like a little bitch.

"My, my!" #3 said in mockery, he had black hair like the other 6 of them (#1, 2, 4, 7, 8, 9.. including #3), very tall, and buff. "The shrimp is not so happy anymore. What 're we gonna do, boys?" He mocked Eden and ran beside her, his gang laughed.

_Is he trying to be funny?! _Eden mentally shouted in her thoughts. But knowing her strength, she needed to calm down. She is physically weak but intelligent. She knew out to outsmart people.

Eden refuse to reply, silently thinking.

#6 went to her other side.

She didn't need help, Eden told herself constantly. _I have this under control_. She boasted to herself. "This is our 16th try-out here, and we won't let rookies like you get ahead of us. This is our 16th time being the first people here -"

"I don't care." She interrupted, not caring about their attempts and if they hate rookies or not. _I'm here to become a damn Hunter. Whether they like or not. _Her anger getting the best of her, not just because of them. But another reason as well, before she decided to take the exam. "Besides, you scumbag. Only failures take pride in that."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" #6 shouted at her. His voice is quite distinctive; lisp, she assume. #406 merely glanced at him.

"You heard me." She calmly said. If they could withstand her attitude, then she won't bother them... but if they do. Let's just say, she will give them Hell and a lot of pain. If she can...

Dear Creator, she was doubting her strength now. She hasn't fought anyone up close in 2 years or so. This might get... messy. She hoped she remembers a few tricks that doesn't involve using up all her strength, but instead, _**theirs**_.

"Stop provoking the bastard!" #1 finally spoke, "It's obvious he's trying to provoke us right back and he's trying to eliminate us in a way. Right, you mother -" She interrupted once again.

"Your words are beginning to be quite colourful." She commented absently and amused, as she criticize at how they are dressed. And she was right, they were the normal, average thugs.

"OH!?" #1 shouted, catching more attentions than Eden wanted. "And I suppose you think you're smarter than us? **YOU** think you can verbally confuse us because you went to school?!" He questioned Eden in anger.

She decided to mock #1. "My, my~! The #1 of the Applicants is not so happy anymore. What am I going to do~?" Eden mocked them senselessly and copied what #10 had said to her earlier before. "Oh, and look~ the others are getting angry too~" she continued her mockery towards them.

She mentally sighed.

"WHY YOU!" # 1, 3, 4, and 6 lunged at her as she swiftly moved out-of-the-way. _No wonder they failed 16 times. _They were horrible at fighting. Eden believed their fighting has a mix of street-fighting and copied from some action movie.

It was now clear, that they were behind from the group.

Her un-seen eyebrow twitched in annoyance. They kept trying to hurt her when really, they were hurting themselves. Wasting such good stamina. Eden was soon fed up with these 10 dummies and dodging carefully. She swiftly used a round kick, whoever came first, went crashing really hard towards his other lackeys.

Those who she didn't hit, was punched square on the nose and elbowed their neck and also kicked between the legs. Effective for now. As they were moaning in pain she stole their belts and their 'thug' chains and tied them all up. She also found some tape from their bags, and taped their mouths and the belt securely.

"Ah~" Eden sighed with a smirk in triumph and dusted her hands. "Bondage~ Reminds me of home."

* * *

As Eden jogged to her original place, #16 wanted to speak with her. "Hey, #406! That was amazing in how you defeated those losers! They always pick on me and rookies! I'm glad you are man enough to do that!" He told Eden happily and nodded.

_Psh. 'I'm glad you are man enough to do that!' ... _She thought, mockingly. _That v__apid whiney blah._

He started babbling at how annoying the 10 men were in the exams, and how they always fail the first phase. Eden occastionally thought, well chanted mentally; _I don't care. I don't care... I don't ca-a-a-a-are! 2NE1, anyone? Mm, I think I made a rhyme~_

"Yeah, sorry you had to see that. They were... being thugs." she explained in a short and on to the point type of way. "May I ask you something?" She questioned ever-so-lightly and politely. _HA! Look at me, being all polite and kind! _

Tonpa could only see a deceitful smile on Eden's face and could only wonder why.

"Yes, you may..." He trailed questioning for her name silently.

"Eden. Just Eden." she replied smoothly, the device in her mouth made Eden sound extraordinarily attractive in her opinion. _I can't believe this is my 'boy' voice. _She 'goo-goo gaga' it. It fascinates her. _I could actually be infatuated with myself.__  
_

"Well, Eden, you may." He smiled, but she knew that was overly friendly. She could never trust those. _Oh, kiss up._ She thought bitterly.

"I'd like to know why you're here..." She trailed quietly, making sure no one else heard. It wasn't really a question, it more of a demand. He was one of the most suspicious man here, and therefore, he was in my list. "Tonpa."

_Now he's gonna pee all over himself. Just wait... OK, maybe not... Pity._

"H-h-how did you know my name?" he stuttered as #404 and #99 looked at Eden, curiously.

_... Magic... And fairy dust. One cannot simply forget fairy dust. _

Eden smirked in a friendly way; the last thing she wanted is suspicion. "Simple. I asked." Humour lingered in her voice as she proudly said aloud. But it wasn't exactly true; she eavesdropped here and there.

Once Eden thought it was safe to speak again, she begun whispering to the plump man. "I heard you've failed many times before..." She muttered only on the last part to him. "Tell me why..." Eden trailed with a omnious aura surrounding her comically.

_OH, I know why! I know why! ... You're actually a closet pervert! Whose a sadist as well! _

* * *

He shivered in fear. Not only because of Eden's cold tone, but he caught a glimpse of those cruel eyes of hers. Almost demonic, Satanic, and mischievous. A bad combination. There was something about Eden that Tonpa couldn't put his finger on.

At first when he had caught eye contact with Eden, he thought he saw an illusion of a mythical creature; a chimera.

The most mysterious and odd creature. But it was only a glimpse of that illusion. Though, it frightened him so. It looked like it was protecting Eden without knowing it.

Tonpa made a mental note and was now in his top list. _This rookie shouldn't be messed with. Along with Killua and Hanzo and that needle guy. Where the Hell did these rookies come from?! Not only that, but Hisoka is the frightening one._ Tonpa thought as he shivered.

* * *

**Man, I keep fixing it... :(**

**Because at first I wanted to make her mysterious. But it didn't work. So in the sequel, I may accomplish that.  
**

**Sorry for fixing it too much!  
**


	2. Violation

**"In my experience, boys are predictable. As soon as they think of something, they do it. Girls are smarter - they plan ahead. They think about not getting caught."  
**

**~ Eoin Colfer, Half-Moon Investigations  
**

* * *

"I will not be too kind to you if we encounter each other again... _Rookie Crusher_." Eden whispered deadly to him. Thank the Lords, she still knew how to intimidate people to do her biddings. She gave herself a mental pat on the shoulder - to Hell with the back!

_Yeah, you cower in fear! _ She thought and nodded in a prideful way. _Poser._

Eden was about to run off again until #405 interrupted her. She nearly forgot to meet him personally.

"Hey! I'm Gon," He said kindly. Eden was taken back by the kindness, she did not expect that. She identified the boy as he talked. Gon had black hair with a green tint, warm brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. He looked about 12 years old. And he had... a fishing rod!

_It's been so long since I've seen one. It reminds me of home_ - She stopped, realizing that she had thought of it today. _Home? _Eden thought, it used to be hard to think of it than to say it. Because to Eden, her mind is always absent and elsewhere while her mouth just says things she feels is necessary. A mind that doesn't always want to cooperate with her mouth.

Now, was it really a 'home' after what she has been through? Eden used to have an answer to that long ago. But what is the answer now? She most definitely never liked it there.

Why?

Because **_good _**people **_die_**.

The answer is still 'no'. She will never be enslaved to her - _**that**_ place again.

Eden nodded with a grin. She guessed she kind of gave up on being genuine with her feelings. Nothing but another burden. "Gon. That's a unique name." Eden commented nicely as he smiled brightly.

_He's smiling at me... What does he want?_ Eden questioned to herself. Suspicious of those smiles, Eden never really liked smiles that were given to her. There was always something in those smiles that are silently asking for something.

"Thanks! Oh, and that's Leorio-" He pointed to a man with black hair, eyes, and glasses. Leorio waved with a grin. Eden saluted with two of her fingers, lazily. He had black hair―which was crew cut, warm dark brown eyes―to her, it held mysteries but a warm feeling.

Leorio is quite tall, a bit tan, held a briefcase, and was fairly muscular. And manly. There was something about him that intrigues her. He has a very nice aura that surrounds him along with the others. It was warm and something that she couldn't decipher.

_Ew. I feel... weird._

"Pleased to meet you, Leorio-san." Eden slightly bowed her head at the man in respect. _Charmer_, she told herself and a grin blossomed on her face. He looked to be 19 or 20 years of age. Her eyes and judgement never fails her... she hoped. Should she be shameless of her loss of touch? Eden didn't know anymore. Apathy creeps up to her soul now and then.

He looked over-joyed when Eden said '-san'. He pumped up his fist, "YOSH! Finally! Someone who respects me!" he shouted and grinned very cheeky.

She let out a chuckle. _No I don't. _

"- And that's Kurapika!" She looked over to her left to see a beautiful―feminine looking―blonde boy with blue eyes that resembles a cat. Just like Eden's under that big hood of hers. He nodded to Eden as she nodded back in return.

"It's nice to meet you." She smirked underneath her hood, they could only see a bit of the mysterious Eden smirk as they ran.

Kurapika looked at Eden's gourd (it was about 2 feet) in curiosity. "Why do you have a gourd on your back? What is it for?" he questioned Eden with an honourable tone. He is taller than Eden by a couple of inches, he wore traditional clothes, and Eden saw a glimpse of his weapon hooked into his clothes.

_I actually have no idea why did Superbia gave me this. God, I don't know anymore..._

"Oh, this?" She pointed and grinned. _Think of something woman! ARGH!_ "It was a gift from my... Oh, right! My older brother gave it to me. I'll never go without it!"

_When you became a liar?_ Eden questioned herself, curiously.

_**Ever since you were born.** _Her conscience told her and Eden mentally scoffed.

_Not true._

_**So true, guuuuuurl.**_

_Don't 'guuuuuurl' me!  
_

He smiled, "Then what is it for?"

_I DON'T KNOW! HE JUST GAVE IT TO ME AND SAID I SHOULD TAKE IT WITH ME!_

Eden shrugged. "A brotherhood thing..." she noticed the suspicious look he gave me. _Right, who would believe that? Sounds like I'm some sort of ganster._ "It's filled with water. Part of my training also; you know, weight training. Lots of martial artist do this to their students. So, me and my brothers wanted to copy them." Eden smoothly white lied and they believed her. Because it IS mostly true.

With a mysterious smile she left their side. _Nailed it. Like a boss._

_...  
_

_What the Hell does that mean?  
_

* * *

Eden went ahead and met with another kid.

"I'm Killua." He said suddenly, She saw his interest with joining the boys she just met. Eden looked down at the boy; she is roughly 5'4'' as he is possibly 5'2''.

Killua; Light blue - mistakenly seen as silver - hair and dark blue eyes with a weapon of some-sort with wheels. Her curiosity to ask was overwhelming.

_I'm quite cautious of it. He better keep that thing where I can see it.  
_

Living from a different realm does has its flaws. For she, does not belong here. Eden is from El Mundo Loco, roughly meaning 'The Mad/Crazy World' in their language. A neighbouring planet; only one way in and out. Teleportation some may call it, but the entrance is only known to selected Hunters and 'important' people from El Mundo Loco.

In that world, Eden is from the Warrior Constellation. A large continent ruled by a cruel tyrant called Emperor Illuvatar V. Dracul. There is officially 13 continents; the Apprentice, the Atronach, the Lady, the Lord, the Mage, the Ritual, the Serpent, the Shadow, the Thief, and the Tower.

"I'm Eden, as you may know." She had a kind and respectful tone in her 'boy' voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you. But may I ask you a question Killua?" as she looked at him.

_Yeah, smooth 'Eden'. He's probably going to say; "But you just did" with an attitude - _

"Huh? Uh, yeah... sure." she heard the tone in his voice. Unsure and self-conscious. _Nevermind. _Eden smirked playfully under her large hood. She saw his distrust.

_He's cautious of me. Well of course! I'm wearing a large black hood - I look suspicious! And a damn poser as well as a flasher! Who wouldn't be suspicious?! ... Ugh, if I flashed someone, they'll start thinking the world's going to end as they find out I'm a girl._

_... _

_I actually want to see that happen.  
_

"What is that in your hands?" Eden gestured to the green, orange board with wheels under his arm.

Dumbfounded, "You mean you don't know?" He questioned hysterically as she shook her head, innocently. _Course I don't, I'm an 'alien' in this world._ "What kind of boy are you? This is a skateboard. You know, you use this for fun and travelling." He explained.

_So, it's a toy. Strange, maybe they're the mini version of these 'cars'..._

"That's amazing..." Eden muttered to herself. "A mystery thing... Anyways. I'll see you guys in the next phase! Don't give up, all right?" she waved as she went to find Hanzo, not bothering to tell them about Tonpa's past. This is a test. If they can't figure it out themselves, then they're not qualified... Well, that's how her older brother puts it. Cruel.

But we must learn from ourselves, yes?

"Okay! Nice meeting you, Eden!" Gon shouted and waved.

Strangely, Eden has heard the same thing when she had set foot on this island.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

_"Oi! Brat where's that pretty girly I told you to watch over?!" A buff applicant yelled at a shrimp looking boy. A sailor. _

_Eden grinned, guiltless, as she strides over to the front of the ship. A ship going from Jappon to the Hunter's Exam. And damn, was she good at disguising herself. She put a new device in her mouth, giving her a male's voice. She always needs to replace it every day.  
_

_"I-I-I don't know, sir!" he stuttered. Eden didn't pity the sailor nor helped him. She could care less about the scrawny teenager._

_"OI!" A loudmouth shouted right next to her as he pointed directly at the buff applicant. Eden let out a sigh. This will be a long ride. She frowned, looking at the mist and fog of this island. "DON'T GO PICKING ON LITTLE PIGS!"_

_"'Kids'." Another man corrected. A ninja, she assumed because of his ninja garb. "Oi... Hm." _

_Oh, Satan's panties. He's staring at me. Please don't talk to me. Please don't talk to me. Please don't..._

_"Hey! I've never seen you here before! You new?" The bald ninja questioned with a grin. _

_Damned him. _

_With a forced smile, she nodded. "Yeah, sure am!" she said convincingly and sweat drop as he talked animatedly. I really, really, REALLY wanted to punch him and drag him to the nearest closet and lock him in there. But alas, not all wishes come true. _

_Eden need to focus._

* * *

_As they draw near to the end of the day, a raging storm came by. My, the weather is just magnificent. Eden thought and smiled, sitting on the bench as everyone ran pasted her for indoors. This storm mirrors her heart and soul. Reminds her of El Mundo Loco; these harsh storms and wild, unexpected weathers. It brings liveliness to her core._

_"YOU CRAZY?! GET IN!" Someone yelled; bald guy in a 6:30 o'clock direction. _

_Eden ignored him. She is crazy, but will never admit it. She can handle anything, or so she's been told from the laboratory. Eden... Oh, why did she chose that alias? She had many. But why Eden? _

_"LET HIM BE! HE'LL NEVER MAKE IT TO THE EXAMS ANYWAYS!" The door shut._

_Foot steps. Coming this way. Hanzo sat down next to her. "Tch! At least tell me why you're staying here?!"_

_Her eyes shut closed. "'Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain." she quoted her teacher's wise words. _

_"Great. A fortune-teller." he muttered. _

_This dumbass. She irked._

* * *

_Nevertheless, the two had come to being good acquaintances as they go to their separate ways. They were the only applicants to pass from Jappon. _

_"OI!" _

_Eden turned around._

_"Nice meeting you, Boy!" Hanzo waved heading to the crowded bus as Eden went to the forest. _

_What a fool..._

_**End of flashback...**_

"Are we there yet?" Hanzo questioned as Eden cast a small glance at him. _Is this how people really think here? I wonder..._ she thought in amusement and wondered why her world does not like to live along with these people. "I'm getting hungry!" He complained as the applicant on his left looked at him as if Hanzo was insane.

_I'm melting! ... Mm, just kidding. It's sweat. _

_...  
_

_NO! I'm sweating! The make-up is going to fall off then the damn mask! BY THE HAIRY TITS OF MY ANCESTORS! GOD FORBID! I GONNA -  
_

"Are you kidding me?!" A random applicant fell back, giving up.

_Wait, where's Gon and the others? I thought they were right behind -_

"I'm finished!" One of the guys Hanzo was talking to fall behind, and always interrupting Eden's thoughts.

"Aw~ Couldn't hack it?" Hanzo looked at him, and in his voice lingered with mockery. "What a shame. So long!" he mocked some more.

"Hanzo-san, don't be so mean." Eden told him quietly and he smirked.

_Wow. I'm kind... not._

"It's not my fault they couldn't hack it," He laughed and she shook her head at him. _Ninjas._ Eden thought as people started giving up. But what interrupted her trail of thoughts was this:

* * *

_"Hm? Hey, Tonpa! Crushing rookies again?" 199 said with a smirk, and the female warrior looked back seeing the fat man running with the three brothers (# 197, 198, 199)._

_"Heh! Yeah, what else it there to do?" He questioned, being full of himself. _

_"Ah-a, I wouldn't mess with ya." 198 replied with a smile._

* * *

_Maybe I should have helped them..._ Eden started to re-think her actions until she sensed something odd around here. She decided to stop, causing Hanzo to stop as well as the proctor.

_Is there's something going on behind that wall... Or is it just me?_

"Hey, what's up?" He questioned, a bit confused.

Eden faced the wall as her suspicions grew about the place behind the wall, "Someone's coming." she answered, preparing for what's coming, and on time there was a large amount of rumbling and everyone stopped running.

"What? Are they digging a tunnel or something?" Hanzo questioned and Eden shrugged, her left hand inching towards her dagger―underneath her cloak, just incase.

**BOOM!**

There came out Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. Everything turned dusty, Eden swatted the dirty/dusty air around her as some dramatic people started coughing. Eden only rolled her eyes at the drama peasants who coughed.

_Drama peasants, drama peasants everywhere!_

"What exactly is going on here?" Satotz questioned, in a very serious way.

Eden looked at Gon and the others, smirking in approval. _So, they did made it after all. They're stronger than I thought. _

"Uh..." Gon laughed nervously, "I'm sorry but we had to break through the wall.." Gon rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"I never said you couldn't destroy the walls... But tell me... How did you survived after wandering the Tunnel of Hallucination? I'm quite impressed." Satotz replied and Eden mentally took note. _Very impressed, actually._ She thought to herself.

"I can't believe it. Where'd they get the rookies this year anyway?" Eden heard Tonpa talked to himself as Leorio looks his way, hearing Tonpa. Tonpa gasped loudly as he realized he had been seen.

Leorio marched up to Tonpa in rage. "How dare you! I've got a score to settle with you!" He grabbed Tonpa's collar in a threatening way.

_Fight! Fight! Fight!_

"Stop it Leorio!" Kurapika shouted at him as Eden turned to look at the boy, his blue eyes and blonde hair reminds Eden of a clan she once had heard when she was probably 13 or 14.

"No way! Doesn't this guy just piss you off?!" Leorio retorted in anger, blinded by it too. Eden placed her hand on his, lowering it. A gentle gesture. At least she thought so.

She decided to cut in. "The test always has obstacles to overcome." She answered softly, not knowing what Tonpa did, but knew it was unforgivable, but nevertheless, Eden pushed that aside.

_Let karma do it. I always let it.  
_

Leorio made a frustrated sound as Tonpa laughed nervously.

"Take your revenge later." She told him. "It's wise to do so. We still have exams to do." Eden shrugged.

"Yeah... thanks man." he said and ruffled her hooded head. It reminded Eden that she wasn't a 'man', and that her brothers used to do that to her.

"Well then, since this is over. Let's continue." Satotz started the phase again and they followed obediently.

* * *

**Verification and 2nd Phase  
**

There was a long, odd noise. No one knew what it was, but it sounded like a monster growling.

_Well. This is how I die. Eaten, digested and turned into dung. Life is SO beautiful!_

The doors opened and it revealed a very big guy and a pretty woman with blue-green hair. But she wore revealing clothes. Eden never really liked revealing clothes, it showed too much about one's being. And it looks too tight.

_... A bra and shorts, really? If I was caught in that, I'd get raped every 2 seconds by lecherous eyes. Like you are right now, lady. _

The woman looked around, and stopped at Eden. "You." she pointed and Eden looked at the person behind her, only to see everyone was looking at her.

Eden quickly turned to see the woman. "Me?" she pointed to herself, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, _**you**_.." she said in a strict way. "No hoods in this round. I want to see everyone's faces."

_SENORITA, **PLEASE**!_

"Hell no."

_Damn, right I said it._

"Then you'll be disqualified."

_... Louis Vuitton Wannabe... You know they made a condom? Well, you should wear it._

Eden irked, "Whatever." she took off her hood.

"Whoa! Green hair too?" Leorio shouted along with some other people, shock. "Ah aha! No wonder you don't want to show your appearance! It's so strange!"

_It's a wig, bro. But because I have no hair dye, I'm stuck with dark green._

"Don't make me punch you." She said irritatedly. Her messy dark green hair covered her forehead and a bit of her cat-like brown eyes. There is 2 titanium bar eyebrow piercings on her left brow and three earrings on the cartilage on her left as well.

"Ne, I was kidding." He ruffled her head with a smirked. She swatted his hand and protected her hair from messing up.

_Oh, Hell no. He did not just touch my hair.. er... wig._

"Well, then." the woman examiner started with a fresh look. "I am Menchi, and the guy behind me is Buhara. We are Gourmet Hunters." she smiled.

"'Gourmet Hunters'?" Leorio questioned behind Eden.

"What's that?" Gon questioned to Kurapika.

"Gourmet Hunters go around the world to collect exotic food." he explained, "They make unusual dishes that no one had tasted."

* * *

After hunting the pigs and passing, they went in to find a place to start cooking their 'sushi'. Eden went between Leorio and Gon. They are all in a row together, it starts with; Kurapika, Leorio, Eden, Gon and then Killua.

Menchi then told them to make 'Sushi'. Eden knew it because she saw it once, but the others didn't know. Hell, she didn't know the ingredients.

_Ugh, I'm not cut out for this._

The girl looked over to see everyone, without a doubt this is still a large amount of people. Anyways, everyone is confuse. But for Hanzo, he snickered at others' failed attempts at making 'sushi'. Her eyes narrowed at him.

Pokkle even knew there was something up with him when he made a rice ball and Hanzo laughed at him.

Eden turned to Kurapika―who spoke with Leorio―about this 'sushi' and the ingredients. Then she looked over to Gon and Killua; they look confused but willing to try.

Eden turned to look at her counter and mentally let out a sigh. She curled her finger into a hook and placed it just below her pale lips.

_What the Hell do I do?  
_

"RAW FISH?!" Eden heard someone yelled from her right; she looked at Leorio. "RAW FISH IS THE MAIN INGREDIENT?! WHERE CAN WE FIND THAT?!"

_... We find it in a place called, 'All you can eat restuarant'. That place is magical._

"Shut up!" Kurapika threw a wooden spoon at Leorio's head. "There's obviously a river nearby!" The spoon ended up in Eden's hands as she caught it after it hit Leorio. But Kurapika realized what he done and groaned. Everyone heard.

An answer was given to the answer-less.

Everyone was silent, but for Hanzo, who whimpered about everyone knowing about the main ingredient.

Then in a matter of seconds, everyone rushed out, leaving Eden behind.

_... Wait... I can't fish. GOD DAMMIT._

"What's the point...?" Eden muttered as she lay the wooden spoon down. She followed after the horde of applicants, taking her time.

* * *

Not being able to catch anything, Eden slipped in the river and irked comically. God, she despises algae and rocks. Miraculously, a fish jumped on her stomach. She let out a sigh, grabbing the fish, silently thinking how to make sushi. She's seen one, but didn't know how to make one.

Did she have to boil water? Then dump the fish? Then what?

_What am I, a chemist?_ Eden thought bitterly and put the fish in her gourd. When she was about to get out of the river, she slipped. Again.

Eden heard laughter behind her as she didn't bother to get up.

"Just when I'm starting to respect you, you do this!" Leorio bursts out laughing, holding his sides. But in Eden's brain, she killed him three times. With the strange fish. "Ah-a! I thought you were anything but clumsy!"

_Just you wait. Karma is going to slap the bitch out of you, Leorio._

Killua smirked as Gon and Kurapika questioned if she was alright.

She got up slowly, only to fall once again. Not bothering about the impact anymore, she embrace to whatever comes.

Leorio grabbed Eden in time, he... didn't expect such a slender form. He expected something built. But, no. Eden tensed, hoping he didn't hug her any harder. Horrified, if Leorio found out. Oh, God... she should have just given up from the start. If there is a benevolent God up there—Just take her away! Now!

"Eh, Eden." He started as he let go her. "How old are you?"

"18." she said with a poker face. "Why?" she pressed.

_You better not know. Or I'll kill you. HURT you even._

_...  
_

_Actually I won't. I'll just come clean and act like nothing happened.  
_

Leorio put his palms on to her bandaged chest.

_HEY! YOU CAN'T TOUCH THAT - AHHH! NO GROPING EITHER!_

He froze. "You..." Leorio's eyes trailed up to Eden's blank stare and face.

_Poker face. Poker face. Poker face._

* * *

**My God. I can't believe I let this happen.**

**Senorita: A unmarried woman.  
**


	3. YOU FAILED!

_**"Neither love or evil conquers all, but evil cheats more."**_

**_~Laurell K. Hamilton, Cerulean Sins~_  
**

* * *

Leorio put his palms on to her bandaged chest. He froze. "You..."

_Poker face. Poker face. Poker face. Oh my God. Oh my God._

"Eh?" she managed to say, a bit scared. Waiting for him to just say it! Just say she's a girl and get his hands off of her! Now! Right now!

_So, this is how I actually die; from embarrassment and being groped._

He looked up to her, and said: "You have no pecs!" he was clearly disappointed as Eden anime fell. "I thought you're the type who works out! No wonder you keep falling down! You need pecs man!" he exclaimed as she got up. Eden remained in her poker face mode.

_That's it?!_

"Leorio!" Kurapika blushed. "You can't just do that in front of children!"

... _All this for pecs..._

"Why not?" He questioned as his hands went to his sides. "We're all men!"

... _What the Hell is he on?_

"Even though!"

"Well, Eden doesn't mind right, ne?" He looked at her as she remained still as he put his arm around her shoulders. Violated, she grabbed her small gourd and walked away.

_YES, I MIND! I'M NOT A MAN! I DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT MUCH MUSCLES! AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR WORKING OUT!_

To Hell with answering that question.

* * *

"Old man, what are you? A closet pervert or something?" Killua questioned as they followed Eden's lead, going back to the exam.

Leorio, however, froze and heard his heart thump loudly within him. All because of one simple gesture; an arm around Eden's shoulder. _What the? _

After watching his friends pass by him, Gon looked back. "Leorio! Are you coming?" he smiled.

Leorio put on a forced smiled, "Yeah, just give me a moment Gon!"

"Okay!" he left.

Eden's face popped up in Leorio's mind. His heart thumped and it was all too familiar to him. His heart told him something that he is damn to know. But he likes woman!

Panicking, he chanted: "No. No. No." Leorio paced around in circles and walking around trees and bushes. "This can't be happening..." he stopped and looked at his hands. "IIE!" He remembered his palms on Eden's chest. "Kuso! He's a boy!" he told himself.

* * *

"Gon, what is Leorio doing?" Killua questioned as he heard a loud 'Iie!' from the forest.

Gon shrugged as birds flew away.

* * *

**El Mundo Loco;**

**Location: Unknown.**

"Tell me, Brothers..." A strong-looking man with violet eyes trailed with a masquerade mask on with a symbol of a devil. "How is our younger sister?" he questioned the two other men in the underground castle. "Is she well in this Hunter's World?"

"Tch. You know her. She likes to play with everyone's minds by wearing a realistic mask of someone we once murdered." The red-head scoffed with his arms crossed. "I heard you dared her to get a Hunter's License. I thought she had no motivation."

Pride, the leader, grinned. "That's where you are wrong Wrath."

"EXCUSE ME?!" The red-head flared.

Wrath; the second strongest of the organization. He wears a default skull mask that is modified to fit his facial features. The mask only covered his forehead, nose bridge and ended with sharpened ends. That mask had the symbol of the devil as well.

"Sloth has a bit of motivation within her. Do you want to know why?" Wrath was silent and Pride, or Superbia, continued. "When push comes to shove."

Wrath's anger flourished again. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he boomed, flames surrounded him comically.

"Of course you don't." Pride boasted and smirked, "You do not know her like I do." he remembered Sloth's reaction to his information about her true identity. _She is a bastard, just like the most of us. _Pride thought and his smirk grew bigger. _Besides... with her being a strategist. She needs this license as well as the information I will give her after she becomes a Hunter._

"Pride~" a lecherous voice came in, along with a couple of women at each of this pervert's sides. "It's been so long~!"

"So it has." Pride smirked. "You finally came out of hiding Lust. I thought you'll end up a hermit."

"I am one~!" Lust agreed and laughed. The women doing their best to get his attention. "Eh?" he looked around, and frowned when he saw only Wrath.

"LOOKING FOR SOMEONE ELSE?!" Wrath boomed with his fist up threateningly.

"Oh ho~!" Lust twirled his Spanish-like moustache. "Jealous because I was looking for Sloth~? You know, as much as you have a nice bod, I like Sloth's more~! Womanly features~! Womanly features~!" he sang and twirled. "All the things I could do~!"

Pride immediately grabbed hold of Wrath and sighed irritatedly. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! YOU SON OF A-"

"Lust. Wrath." Pride said angrily, being the strongest made the two cower in fear as the women fainted from his overwhelming power. Lust did not care about the women that fell from his arms. "That is **enough**! Let Sloth do her work."

Lust regained his posture. "Leader, if I may be so bold, I want to ask a question." he demanded.

Pride nodded, "Then ask me."

"Have you ever seen Sloth's real face?"

Wrath 'tch'-ed angrily with his arms crossed together as Pride wondered quietly.

"No."

"Trusting an unknown face. Call her 'Sloth'. Just because she's the laziest person in El Mundo Loco." Wrath muttered and huffed. "Some organization we have. She could be anyone."

"Wrath. She is chosen to be a sin by the previous master." Pride smirked, it made him recognize he is the smartest out of all of them. _Besides, I will know who she is the moment I see her. _He looked at the back of his hand, a curse mark that is a symbol of pride. Pride, is the **mother** of all sins. "We may not have met all the other sins. But finding them... is the fun part. Like how we are going to find Sloth and Gluttony. Foolish runaways."

Smirking all too proudly.

* * *

"UGH! NO TASTE WHATSOEVER! AND THE STYLE IS ALL WRONG!" Menchi yelled at Eden as her pierced eyebrow twitched in irritation. "NEXT!"

_YOU... PUTA!_

"Why can't we make sandwiches instead?" She grumbled, trying to contain her tempest anger, and went back to her station. The others tried their best to make this 'sushi'.

_I'm not cut out for this..._

"THIS ISN'T EVEN SUSHI! NEXT!" Menchi yelled as Eden sat on her gourd, "WHAT IS THIS?! NEXT!"

"Eden, aren't you going to try again?" Gon questioned, nearly scaring the poor girl.

"I... er... Possibly." she answered slowly, not wanting to say she'll be spying on others. If they got it right, then she'll copy... or steal.

* * *

Leorio watched Eden closely. One could say he was spying. But really he was – all right, maybe he was spying. But it's not because of his heart-melting at the sight of Eden. No, he's curious about the strange 'boy' and why his heart thumped. His heart usually acts that way when he's near a female, but Eden?!

Leorio wanted to gag. It's a living nightmare!

He shivered and stayed away from Eden. _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

Killua looked at him along with the other applicants. Damn. He said that out loud. Eden, Gon and Killua shared a similar grin; 2 mocking ones and one innocent. He wanted to punch Eden and Killua for mocking him.

Kurapika just shook his head and blushed. _How embarrassing..._ he thought.

"Idiot." mumbled Killua to Eden, and her grin turned into a smirk, silently agreeing.

"OI! I HEARD THAT!" He bonk Eden's head and missed Killua's. Eden seemed unfazed by Leorio's assault and let out a small chuckle.

Her emotions changed. "Ow." she said sarcastically with a solemn face. A grin still present.

* * *

Eden watched everyone attempt their 'sushi' as she did nothing. She refused to cook for someone who won't appreciate a decent sushi. She, unwillingly, fell asleep.

_Snore..._

Leorio was just finishing his hand-made nigiri sushi.

"Alright! That's it. I'm full," Menchi wiped her mouth with a napkin causing everyone to shout in refusal.

"I JUST FINISHED MAKING SUSHI!" Raged Leorio.

"YEAH! AND YOU HAVEN'T TASTED MINE YET!" One yelled.

Leorio scoffed and turned to his left, seeing a peacefully asleep Eden. She slightly snored. Leorio reached his hand out to wake her but froze as she moaned in her sleep. Eyes wide, and he gulped and reached forward.

Just one touch...

Gon and Killua accidentally shoved Leorio out of the away as the kids jumped on Eden.

"GAH!" Eden screeched as the boys dog piled her. "What the-?! What's going on?! WHY AM I BLIND?!"

_WHERE?! WHAT?! WHO?!_

Gon and Killua shared a mutual grin. "You fell asleep and-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Leorio took the boys and shook their shoulders. They looked at him like he was crazy - along with Eden and Kurapika. The tall man sobbed in the corner by the time he let go of Gon and Killua, silently cursing himself for doing that to the younger boys.

Leorio frowned at his mild infatuation with a boy. A **boy**. Leorio shivered at the thought of falling for Eden. Leorio got up and used a barrel to put his left foot up like a man/soldier from winning his last battle in war. "LISTEN UP! I AM LEORIO PALADIKNIGHT! A MAN WHO WILL BECOME A HUNTER! A MAN WHO WILL BE SUCCESSFUL! AND I AM A MAN WHO LOVES **WOMEN**!"

But that was supposed to be in his head.

Eden snort and chuckled. _Dork._

"Did I miss something?" Kurapika questioned in confusion as Eden laid on the ground still.

_I wish life had given me the right to sleep peacefully. But NO! _

Reluctantly, she got up on her own and used the gourd to help her sorry butt off the ground. "I'm not sure." she yawned and stretched carefully. She did not want to ruined the constricting bandage to cover her feminine features. "What's this about loving women and stuff?" she questioned.

_What the Hell is going on with that crazed man? I better keep my distance from him._

"Leorio is getting weird." Gon whispered, but smiled.

"Really? I thought he was always like this." Killua shrugged.

"Er..." Menchi stared at Leorio in distaste and frowned. "Well, since you all couldn't satisfy me... YOU ALL FAIL."

_Just like I thought earlier. She's a Louis Vuitton Condom wannabe. I solemnly swear it._

"Gee. No surprise there." Eden said sarcastically, noticing that she said that out loud. Her eyes grew wide as she covered her mouth.

_Such a feminine gesture..._ Kurapika thought as he watched Eden hid from the threatening look Menchi was giving to Eden. Kurapika was very cautious of Eden, of course. From that weird gourd, green hair, pierced eyebrows, that black cloak and strange personality.

Everyone complained except a few people.

_Why is Kurapika looking at me like that? ... Oh, DAMN, it's my action! _She thought, remembering that feminine gesture.

"What?" Eden questioned the observing blonde.

Kurapika went back to reality. How long has he been staring? _Long enough to know that Eden was now cautious of him_. The blonde shook his head, "Sorry. It's just... I'll be frank, your personality keeps changing." Kurapika didn't see the tense body gesture that Eden made, because he continued talking. "Or it could be me. Sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable!"

_Ah hah hah... ha... Yes. It is you Kurapika. _

Eden smiled a bit too brightly for her liking. Gee, that's not suspicious at all! "Oh, that's alright! I'm..." she gestured him a bit closure. He complied, putting his ear near the mouth of what he thought to be a boy. "I'm actually a..."

_Crossdresser. An elf. A dwarf. A minx. A lecherous perv... Just kidding... Or am I?_

"So, what are we whispering about?" Leorio whispered with a coy look and a hand cupped to listen, ultimately forgetting about the exam.

Both looked at the man in a cheap suit oddly.

"DID YOU THREE HEAR ME?!" shrieked Menchi at them. "I SAID YOU FAILED!"

Irritated, Eden sighed. "Yes. We did-"

"WHAT?!" Leorio shouted, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! NO ONE EVEN PASSED!"

Menchi huffed and crossed her arms, "That's the point."

Kurapika with a large amount of curiosity, looked at Eden. "You were saying?"

"Perhaps, I should tell you later."

_'Perhaps'? Eden uses that type of vocabulary?_ He thought, and before he knew it. Kurapika was judging the poor boy who has piercings. _No, you shouldn't be judgemental! Eden is intelligent in a way -_ That stopped his thinking. _**But is Eden intelligent?**_

One thing for sure. Eden is quite a mysterious fellow.

* * *

**Translations:  
**

**Iie: No.  
**

**Ne: Huh.  
**

**Kuso: shit.  
**

**El Mundo Loco: The Crazy World or The Mad World  
**

**Puta: Whore.  
**

**If you are wondering what the seven deadly sins symbols look like. **

**Go to my Quizilla and scroll down to look at my journal. :)  
**

**My Quizilla link is on my profile. Just so you know~**


	4. LEAP OF FAITH!

_**"You have to have a darkness for the dawn to come."**_

_**~ Harrison Ford ~**_

* * *

_Goddamn, I'm stupid._ Eden thought and mentally whacked herself. _Why did Pride let me do this anyways? I don't want a Hunter licence... I should have used Wrath's. Besides he wouldn't mind, he's a pessimist! And pessimists don't care!  
_

Menchi argued on the phone, telling whoever that is, she wasn't going to change her mind about failing all the applicants. Whoever's talking to this woman must be having a hard time and soon after that, there was an argument. This was something Eden didn't care about. She's lazy and careless and easily bored.

This ultimately bores her until she saw a flying object in the sky.

Her outburst nearly scared everyone. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" she screamed in her 'male' voice, trust me, it didn't sound too manly, and she pointed at the sky. "IT'S A MONSTER-"

_I'm sure this time! THIS IS HOW I WILL DIE! TAKE ME AWAY DEATH! MY BODY IS READY - _

Menchi bonk her head lightly. "Dork. That's an air balloon!" she shouted and the cook flinched as she saw a familiar figure jumping down to land.

_'Air balloon'? ... Oh, yeah, sure... I knew that. I was just preparing for the worst. Duh, Louis Vuitton condom wannabe._

"Oh, dear me."

Eden turned to her right to see the previous examiner here.

_What does he mean by that? Who is that falling off this 'air balloon'? ... Jesus? I hope not. He'll kill me for sure... I WAS RIGHT! THIS **IS** HOW I DIE! I LIED! MY BODY ISN'T READY! THOU SHAN'T TAKE ME!  
_

An elderly man landed gracefully in front of the applicants. Eden was just as shock as the next guy.

_Is this Jesus? Yeah, he's gracious in his landing but... where's the big white beard? And that white dress-toga-thing?  
_

She looked at his white grey-tip hair and frowned. _Perhaps a Jesus poser. _Eden yawned and scratched her neck awkwardly as Menchi talked with 'Jesus'. "Um... who are you?" Eden questioned as the man looked at her all-knowingly. She eyed him suspiciously.

"I told you, he is Chairman Netero. Head of the Hunter Exam." Menchi frowned at Eden.

"Oh." She answered dully.

Menchi sighed irritatedly. As she and Netero talked about the Second Exam and making a re-do. Also, we are going to go to this 'Mt. Split-in-Half'.

Gon grabbed Eden's hand, dragging her along. "C'mon Eden!" he grinned at her as she looked at him nervously.

_I... don't really like that damn thing. It could explode any minute! _Eden mentally made a dying cow or whale noise and frowned. "I'm not sure that's a safe place."

"Paranoid, are we?" Leorio asked playfully and elbow-ed her a bit.

She scoffed. "Life made me that way!" Eden pouted and was continued to being dragged by Gon.

* * *

"OK, everyone." Menchi yelled as the applicants surround the cliff side, marvelling the bottomless pit. Eden mentally cringed at the site of those odd webs. It could only mean one thing; spiders.

_Don't tell me we're getting spider eggs! And boiling it! _Eden mentally hurled at the thought of boiling a spider egg with its babies coming out. BLEH! _That is it! I've had it! I quit! NO MAS! _Eden discreetly inched away from the crowd. _No way in Hell am I touching hairy spider eggs! _

"It's Spider Eagle webs." Menchi pointed out as Eden quickly returned to her spot.

_OH! Why didn't you say so? ... What the Hell are those? Do they look more like spiders or Eagles? Because I don't mind the Eagles. Jeez... this realm is odd. A mixed creature._

"They build webs down there?" Gon questioned, amazed and squatted next to Killua.

A strong, powerful wind blew from the crack. Everyone held their place as Todo, the chubby complainer fell back. Eden saw that and held her chuckle, biting her bottom lip.

_That's right, you fall down! THAT'S KARMA FOR YOU! _

"Look below the web." Menchi told them as they look down and saw big eggs, the size of a soccer ball - perhaps a bit bigger. "Those are..." Menchi seemed excited as she grinned. "Spider Eagle eggs!"

The Chairman came right beside Eden. "Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain." He glanced at her as she unwillingly froze.

_He knows something! POKER FACE MODE ACTIVATE!_

He continued, "The eggs are also known as 'Dream Eggs'." Then the Chairman came up to Todo.

"W-wait a minute!" Todo stuttered. _Well, I guess we have to jump to get it. _"You don't mean..." he mumbled and feared the idea that crossed his mind.

"Exactly what I mean." Menchi gave him a smug look as Leorio gaped.

"Seriously?!" He whispered to Eden. Leorio's swollen cheek is still visible. She wondered how he got that.

She shrugged. "Yeah. I guess." she answered.

Everyone saw Menchi jump.

"The Leap of Faith." Eden said absently as Killua grinned, only to hide it with a blank look. _Don't think I didn't see you Killua! I know you know what it is!_

"Mm, what's that Eden?" Gon looked at her with a confused expression.

_Uh... How do I put_ _this?_ "Free fall...? And have faith?" Eden scratched her neck, she didn't want to tell him everything. Not because she is secretive, she's just lazy.

Menchi held on to the thick web and waited.

"Even if she got the egg, how will she climb back up?" Leorio bent over as he watched in curiosity as well as Kurapika.

"The wind...?" Eden whispered, but it was meant to be in her head.

"Eh? Really?" he questioned, getting closer to her face. She pushed his face back a bit.

Kurapika thought it over and nodded. "Yes, that could be it."

Menchi let go of the web, much to #255 disapproval as he covered his eyes. Eden mentally smirked in a twisted evil way. _Afraid of heights, huh? _Menchi then grabbed the egg and drove into the depths of the crack.

"Or maybe not?" Eden inched over to see she hasn't come back up yet.

"EH! Eden don't talk like that!" Gon told her with wide eyes as she grinned cheekily, her back facing the deep crack.

"Hm, alright then -" Eden was interrupted by a large gust, thankfully she held her wig down.

_WHAT THE HELL! MY WIG NEARLY FELL OFF, STUPID MOTHER NATURE! _

Menchi was just floating there as the kids looked excited enough to jump in already.

"That looks fun..." Killua mumbled absently with a childish smile.

_Aw. How cute. _

"This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web." Netero said oh-so naturally as Menchi gracefully landed in front of Eden.

"There. Now all I need to do is boil."

"Y-you must be kidding!" Applicant #255, Todo, shouted, "No reasonable people would jump down like that!"

Eden, Killua and Gon shared a similiar grin.

_SCREW THE SPIDERS! LEAP OF FAITHHHHHHHHH! _

"Oi! Don't think about leaving us." Leorio smirked as Kurapika smiled, walking up to the three mischievous applicants.

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon shouted as all five of them jumped in their own preferable way, the others were shock of their sudden action. Leorio jumped in a 'normal' way as Kurapika jumped elegantly. Like how? But for Gon and Eden, they both dove in as Killua jumped in with his hands in his pockets.

As they are in air, Eden smirked and yelled: "Gon! Leap of Faith!" she didn't have to explain because she was showing it.

Gon grinned, "Leap of Faith!" he repeated happily.

Then most of the applicants joined in as the five of them held on to the web.

Eden irked at the applicants jumping down. "Well, what do you know, its full house." She looked over to the webs and cast a paranoid look at it.

_This damn thing better hold all of us._

Everyone saw an ignorant applicant all ready jumping down. "See you guys later!" he chuckled and grabbed an egg.

"Yeah. Good riddance." Eden muttered, the man fell and no wind came.

"Let's go!" Leorio said, smirking with a proud look.

"Not yet!" Gon told him suddenly, catching a lot of other applicants' attention.

Leorio turned to look over at Gon, "Why not?"

With a blank look, Killua answered: "There's no wind."

"There isn't always an updraft." Kurapika added.

Leorio sulked for many reasons.

"Eh, Leorio don't sulk." Eden said awkwardly as she was beside him. It is always so odd for her to see men sulk or cry or be depress. Even if it was fake or not.

"I'm not sulking!" Leorio protested.

Eden smirked and turned her head to look at him. "Sure you weren't."

* * *

Leorio's heart thumped loudly in his ear as his eyes widened. He hopes that Eden didn't hear.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T FALL FOR A GUY! I LOVE WOMEN! WOMEN! WOMEN! WOMEN! I NEED LADIES! NOT MEN!_

"Oi." Eden looked over to Leorio and gave him an odd look. "You know, you talk to yourself?"

"No, I don't!"

Eden smirked, not believing him. "Right."

_That smirk... it's so - NO! No! Don't think like that! I will find myself a woman and flirt recklessly!_

* * *

Eden watched in amusement as Leorio's facial expression changed a lot from horror to devotion then pride. She merely chuckled.

"Gon?" Eden questioned.

The kid shook his head, "Not yet."

The web was about to snap.

_Ugh... Paranoia is acting up again!_

"What?!" Leorio shouted, waking up from his little world.

"Welcome back." Eden said a bit to emotionlessly as she patiently waited for Gon.

"The web can't hold all of us!" Kurapika shouted, worried.

Killua turned to the other boy. "Gon, not yet?"

...

A few other applicants let go and fell to their deaths. The web Gon and the others are on was about to snap.

"NOW!" Gon yelled and everyone let go and got an egg.

"LEAP OF FAITH!" Both Gon and Eden yelled together as they grinned to each other. Kurapika, Leorio and Killua grinned at their enthusiastic shout.

_Wow, I've never had this much fun in a long, long time! ... Damn, this egg is heavy._

Everyone who risked their life to get the egg, made it alive as they landed on sweet land and dirt.

* * *

"Mm," Eden hummed, as she took a bite from the egg. "This is delicious." she smirked as Leorio, Kurapika and Killua enjoyed theirs. Gon went to Todo, to share his food.

"I can see why they're called Dream eggs!" Kurapika said, astounded by its taste. It's better than regular eggs. It had its own natural seasonings.

Eden looked over at Killua, who smiled like a little boy. Then she looked over to Leorio, he was trying to shove the thing in his mouth. She chuckled, then saw his face a bit dirty. "Leorio. Here," Eden grab her white handkerchief and inched closer to wipe the mess.

He saw and flinched back. He looked like he was about to talk until he choked.

"Eh, you stubborn fool..." Eden muttered as she casually wiped his mouth. She didn't know how much effect it did on him.

Leorio stared at her in shock, but it quickly changed to his day-dream state. Then he snapped back to reality. "NO!" He boomed, causing Kurapika and Killua to look at him oddly.

"Leorio, are you all -" Kurapika tried.

"The three of you listen up!" He shouted with pride as they watched him. "I am a man! A man who will do manly things because I want to!" He marched off to a different place, but still in their view.

They sweat drop at him as Gon came back, looking a bit confused.

"I AM A MAN!" He screamed to the skies and ate his Spider Eagle egg.

Eden scoffed and folded her handkerchief and shoved it in her pocket. "All that just to clean his face." she muttered. "I didn't want him to embarrass himself any longer, but yet, he still does."

"He's a crazy old man." Killua said and continued eating. "Age is probably getting to him."

* * *

**_On the airship, evening._**

Both Killua and Eden shared a yawn. As Menchi's speech went a bit too long and then it was Netero's turn, for a speech.

_I'm so tired._

"Allow me to introduce myself to the 43 remaining applicants." Chairman Netero started, it made Eden want to groan, she wanted sleep so badly. "I am Netero, chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee."

The green bean thing, smiled at them. "I am his secretary, Beans."

Eden snickered, causing everyone to look at her. Her snicker ended with a 'Mm' with a visible smirk. "Continue." she said, causing Beans to scoff lightly. Leorio and Killua grinned at Eden's forwardness.

"Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here..." Netero trailed, and Eden tried to stay awake. "I'm loving the tension in this air!" he stared at every single applicant and nearly anime fell when his eyes laid on Eden.

Eden was practically sleeping while she stand.

Everyone turned to see the young applicant asleep, and nearly anime fell but for Killua and Gon. Both of the young boys shared a similar grin and jump on the sleeping Eden.

"Eh?!" Eden shouted as she collapsed on the floor with the boys on her. "You two!" She said loudly, and sighed. "What a pain - Help me up." she stuck her hand out as they pulled her up.

Netero let out a full-hearted laugh. "I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip!" He grinned.

Eden got up and yawned.

"We are schedule to arrive our next destination tomorrow morning, at 8AM." Beans announced.

_8AM?! That's too early! Make it 4PM!_

"You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest." Beans continued as Leorio watched over Eden, who was slowly drifting off to sleep. He mentally chuckled at her. "In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted." He dismissed them.

Eden opened up her dark eyes and yawned, causing a chain reaction as well. "Is it over?"

Kurapika chuckled and covered his mouth while doing so. "Yes, it is."

"Finally, I could -" She fell asleep as she stood.

Gon laughed at her and was dragged by Killua, who wanted to explore.

Eden slightly snored as Leorio sighed, picking her up like a sack of potatoes. "This kid..." he muttered with a slight grin as he yawn. "I'm hitting the sack." He told Kurapika sleepily.

"He's the first person I've met to ever sleep and stand." Kurapika smiled, tired as well.

* * *

**No mas: no more.  
**

**UGH! FINALLY! **

**I DID ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
**

**I HATE SCHOOL PROJECTS!  
WHY IS IT IN CAP?!  
**

**I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!  
**

**Lol, just kidding. But I am going to be busy this month. I have 2 exams in 2 weeks or so. :(  
**

**So, I'm going to make a earlier apology.  
**

**I'm sorry that it took me SOOOO long!  
**

**Blame school for it!  
**

**Anyways...  
**

**Review!  
**


	5. Strange Stranger Strangest

_**I'm back, baby~~!**_

_**Turns out I only have one exam, which was Socials. I thought for sure I had an English one. But no, and I'm happy~! **_

_**My stories are now resuming! **_

_**Yay!**_

* * *

_**"Q: How do you stop a lawyer from drowning?"**_

_**"A: Shoot him before he hits the water."**_

_**~ 'Drowning Lawyer', Dark Humour ~**_

* * *

_With a gasp, Eden woke up to strange noises. It was daylight, to her horror. _

_Irritated, she pulled the light blue covers over her body and shut her eyes. A blanket and a pillow was all she needed to sleep. But in desperate moments; she'll stand and sleep. _

_Wait... Hold on. 'Blanket' and 'pillow'?_

_She sat right back up and looked around like a typical movie-suspicious character. "Now, what the Devil is going on? Wasn't I in an airship?" Eden looked around; she wasn't a boy anymore. That's for sure. And she wasn't skinny nor was she fat. Just... a bit meaty. Especially on the curves. _

_She's average, if you will. _

_"Hey! My lazy self again! Curves, I miss you so much!" She hugged herself, "I knew I shouldn't starve myself! All that just to have a man's body! I'm sorry, darling! I'm sorry!" Eden cried to herself, drowning in happy tears._

_**"Blarg!"**_

_Eden froze. Her eyes wide. No, this can't be happening. Her long, wild, carnelian hair snapped to the left to look at the grand bedroom door. Her room consists of different shades of blue and metals; mostly titanium, and there is a grand fireplace._

_The Warrior Constellation. She was where she __**used**__ to belong. Back into the cold, deadly, tundra with wild blizzards and mist.  
_

_Ahh... Do not waaaant... She thought to herself, moaning and whimpering.  
_

_Then the familiar buzzing noise came to her ears. She jumped out of her bed in fear and pushed the bed to the door with all her might. Even if she was an average woman with average strength, she still had the strength to push the bed to barricade the door.  
_

_"No way in Hell you are gettin' in here!" She shouted as she heard a faint 'Blarg!'.  
_

_**"Blarg!"**__  
_

_"NO!" She shouted right back and finally pushed the heavy bed to the door and then she ran to grab a chair. Placed it on the bed.  
_

_**"BLARG!"**_

_"NO!" Eden started to grabbed everything and toss it to the bed. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA TAKE ME ALIVE, YOU SWOOPING SWINE HARPY!"  
_

_But the door burst open with massive force.  
_

_"AHHH! I'M A POOR LITTLE LAMB!" She screamed as the monster with a broken jaw looked at her.  
_

_"Hey there, sugar tits."  
_

* * *

"AIN'T NOBODY GONNA CALL ME 'SUGAR TITS'!" Eden shouted as she sat up.

Kurapika woke up right beside her as he jumped along with other applicants. He gave her a strange look. "Nightmare...?" he questioned. Kurapika didn't know if he should ask.

Eden glanced around, verifying if it wasn't those dreams where a person wakes up every single time, but ends up being a dream. "Is this a dream?" she questioned.

"... Uh, no." Now, he was confused. What type of dream did Eden have? He will never know.

Eden sighed and placed her left hand on her chest. "Oh, thank the Lord!"

"Do I want to know what this dream is about?"

"NO." She pulled the covers quickly and laid down, turning to her side. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight..." Kurapika whispered as he turned to look for Leorio. But he was missing. "Wonder where he went to?" He got up and went to search for Leorio.

Eden, too, was curious as she looked in front of her. Leorio's leg was supposed to be in her view. _Maybe I'll join the search for that crazy man. _She smirked and looked at her small gourd. _What a pain... _She glanced around. "Everyone's asleep..."

...

_**Don't bring it~ **_

_Course I won't! _

_**Yay~**  
_

_FREEDOM!  
_

_**You know, Pride might kill you...~  
**_

_He can't do that. That's against Master's rule!  
_

_**... Touché...~**  
_

...

She left it and walked around, nearly bumping into Gittarackur. She felt ill just by looking at him and those pins of his. Her hands trembled as her mind raced to many different options. Eden hid in the shadows, holding her breath.

He walked to the end of the hall slowly.

By the time he was away, she could breath again as she held her hands.

_Stop trembling. Stop trembling... _But it won't. _Cafeteria. _Eden thought. Just go there for a cup of coffee.

* * *

"Mind if I sit here?" #111 questioned Gon and Killua. They were in the cafeteria, drinking hot chocolate.

Killua was about to protest, until he laid a good look at the girl. She was missing one of her earring. And he had it in his hand. Killua discreetly put the missing earring in his pocket.

A waitress came by and asked what #111 would like, and the girl asked for tea. Not even a minute passed by, the tea was there in front of #111. The food and drinks were free.

"No, I don't mind!" Gon smiled and made room for her. "I'm Gon! What's your name?"

"My name is Anita. Please to you Gon and..." she trailed looking at Killua.

Killua felt her presence, it was similar to the threatening one earlier before when he found the earring. An earring that had a secret past. _So this is the girl who was following me... _

Gon noticed Killua's silence and answered for him. "That's Killua."

"Killua..." she whispered, and Killua was almost certain that she had said his surname as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Anita!" Gon grinned kindly. But then he sent a worried glance at his friend, frowning only slightly at Killua's disinterest. Gon sipped his hot chocolate.

"I'll tell you why I'm here." Anita started, she smiled at Gon. "I'm here, because I'm going to be a Blacklist Hunter."

Gon smiled, it wouldn't be so quiet after all. "So, do you have anyone you want to capture?" He is genuinely curious.

Killua gave no movement that suggests he wanted to know. Because he already guessed who she wanted to capture.

"I want revenge." Anita dodged his question and made her answers known to the silent assassin. She turned to Killua, looking at the back of his head. "Revenge against those who killed my Father."

Gon looked at where she was looking; Killua.

Anita gave Killua a heated glaze. Killua sat, unfazed. She continued, "He was a business man who dealt in an international spice trade."

Killua remembered now, and understood her motive much more clearly now.

"He was building a fleet of ships that would bring spices from deep in the mines from mountains for people across the world. He was successful. With his wealth, he could buy a country." She told the two boys.

Gon looked amazed by that. "Wow... That's amazing."

"But someone got very jealous of his wealth. His competitor hired a professional assassin to kill him." Anger coursed in Anita's eyes. "I didn't even have to investigate. My Father's killer has to be... a Zaodyck!" She continued, "That family of assassins were infamous around the world."

"A family of assassins...?" Gon questioned to himself and looked at Killua. "But that means..."

Killua smirked.

* * *

_Wow, I feel so light. Like a weight of all pressure and pain is off of me... Wait. That is the reason. _Eden thought and walked near in the cafeteria.

_"A family of assassins...? But that means..."_

Eden looked to her right and spotted Killua, Gon and some pretty girl. Then she looked farther to the right and spotted Leorio with a lecherous look.

She quickly hid herself behind the short wall that was used to section each diner table. For some reason, Eden didn't like the way he was staring at the pretty girl.

_It must be nice to be born pretty..._ Eden glared at the girl, but saw she was missing an earring. _Well... that's strange. I didn't know that's the new fashion statement nowadays._

_"There, there." _Leorio put his arm around the girl's shoulders.

Her heart ached. She remembered a boy doing that to her. He used to comfort her. But now, he was just a bad nightmare and that boy was the monster. After all she did. She wasn't enough. And there will always be another good-looking girl.

...

_**Men are like that~ Once they find a prettier girl, the other girl is tossed aside because she is now redeem 'Garbage'~ **_

_Not all men..._

_**Sometimes I hate being your conscience~ You are so stubborn~**_

_Feelings mutual._

_...  
_

Eden watched from a good distance, where she can see them and hear them.

"E-excuse me, sir. But what are you doing?" the waitress questioned behind Eden.

"Spying, what else?" she questioned her sarcastically.

"On the girl?!" the woman took it the wrong way.

_Oh, my god. Really, woman?!_ Eden sighed and turned to look at her. "That girl is my sister!" she whispered, the woman didn't believe Eden at all.

"Oh, really? I don't believe you." She looked at Eden's dark green hair and #111's raven hair. Eden looked at the woman's name tag, Justine it said.

"Well, **_Justine_**. If you were an overprotective brother, and your younger sister is being swarmed around by boys, will you dress like your-brotherly-self and let your sister notice you?"

Justine frowned. "Well, I think I understand." she muttered. "Would you like-"

"No. Go away." Eden went back to spying.

"Rude bastard..." she muttered and left. "But... I wish I have a boyfriend like that."

_Psh. You wish woman._

_...  
_

Eden cringed as Leorio gripped on the pretty girl's shoulder, "What you are going through... How sad." Leorio told her, in the most gentle way. It made Eden's insides melt.

It kind of horrifies her.

Maybe it was because she had never witness the genuine kindness first handedly. She always knew what is false and what is true. Because where she was from, everything is false - nothing genuine really exist but for malice and pain.

"I understand how you must feel-"

_No, you don't. Don't compare yourself with her..._

"I'm going to be a hunter too, so let's join together and make your dreams of revenge come true."

_OH, HELL NO! Get your arm off of her! SHE ISN'T WORTH IT - AND WHAT'S WITH YOU AND YOUR THUMB UP!? WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT IT?!  
_

...

**_I think he's hitting on her~_**

_GEE, REALLY?! PLEASE OPEN MY EYES EVEN MORE! I'M AFRAID I CAN'T SEE THE FIGHT!_

_**Was that sarcasm~? And I meant the flirt 'hitting' and not the physical 'hitting'~ Also, w**__**hat's wrong with you~? **_

_I DON'T KNOW! I'M JUST... ANGRY! I'M ANGRY!_

**_Oh~ho! I think you're jealous~!_**

_SCREW YOU! _

_...  
_

"By the way, I'm Leorio." He said it in such... suave. Yes, suave...

Gon looked at Leorio, confused.

"Now, why don't you tell me your name?" Leorio questioned, getting closer to her ear.

...

_How come nobody ask me my name like that? _

_**Lust did~ **_

_He doesn't count! And he's a puto!_

**_My, my. Language~ Besides, why do you care so much~?_**

_I'm not sure! I just do!_

...

Gon smiled, "Her name's Anita! We just met!"

"_Anita_... What a beautiful name." Leorio smiled.

_How about my name? Is mine beautiful? ... Wait. Eden isn't my real name... _

"Here's your coffee sir." A male waiter dropped by and placed a hot coffee in front of Eden.

"I ordered no such thing." Eden keep her voice low, to avoid the others' attentions. But she knew that Killua knew that she was here. He is this 'assassin'.

The waiter smiled, "It's from me~"

Shocked, Eden looked up to see a gay man. Don't get her wrong, she enjoyed gay people's companies. But she surely didn't want a one night stand. Especially when she is a woman, and he'll be shock if he found out what's underneath her clothes. "Oh... thank you." She said uneasily.

"Call me~!" he mouthed as Eden looked down at the napkin with a phone number. He waltz away and twirled.

... _Hm... I just turned on a man. Who isn't interested in woman... Wow! I really am amazing!_

"How about it? Why don't the two of us get away from these kids and go somewhere more comfortable to discuss our dreams and desires for the future." Leorio whispered suggestively.

_Woman, you better say no. Otherwise I'll whoop your ass to wherever you came from!_

"I think that's a **horrible** idea." Anita cringed and scoffed. "Now, why don't you leave me alone." It wasn't really a question, it was more like a threat.

A new voice came in. "We can't do that. My name's Kurapika." He greeted. His arms crossed, "And the one behind me..."

_Behind you...? Aren't I behind y- Oh. Oh, that little sneaky fox._

"Is Eden. He's been here for a while now." Kurapika continued as Eden pouted and she stood up and went beside Kurapika.

"Hey." She greeted a bit meekly.

"Oh! Eden, why are you here?" Gon smiled and questioned.

"Cup of coffee?" Eden suggested holding the coffee with the napkin around it.

Leorio got up and looked closer at the cup. "Whose number is that? And whose 'Justine'?"

Confused, Eden looked down. "Justine? Number? Hers also?" She saw the number and frowned. Eden looked at the waiter and waitress. They were silently bickering.

Leorio looked to where Eden was looking, and frowned. He was about to say something, until he saw Eden tipping the cup, intentionally going to spill on the table.

The strange character made a small spill. "Oh, no! I spilled coffee on the table! What is a boy like me gonna do?" She said loudly, making sure they heard her.

"I'll do it!" The two deranged workers suggested, but ended up bickering.

"My, I forgot I had a napkin. I can do it - no worries!" Eden wiped the spill with the napkins that held the numbers.

Both of the workers whimpered at how cruel Eden is.

"Anyways... You and I have a lot in common. I want to be a Blacklist Hunter as well, we can help each other maybe." Kurapika continued.

_Oh, not you too! Why do beautiful people get what they want?!_

"I'd walk away if I were you." Killua finally said something, which caused everyone to look at him. "It's... me. I'm the one she's here for."

Anita's true colours showed as she got up from where she sat. "I acted on a rumour I heard. That a young member of the Zaodyck family was going to take the hunter exam this year." Her anger is igniting.

_She better calm her hairy ass down... not that I know she has a hairy tush... but just sayin'._

"And now you found me. Yes, I'm a member of the Zaodyck family. So, what about it?" Killua gave me a threatening look with a matching smirk.

This caused Anita to feel threatened.

"Wait, hold on a second. So you came to the Hunters exam to get revenge?" Leorio questioned.

_See!? Beautiful people are complicated and wasteful people sometimes. They have talent, but they decide to waste it._

"That's right." Anita boasted.

"Hey...Think about this for a minute: If an assassin is hired to kill someone, there's a good chance that person had done something to deserve it." Killua smirk, but it was hard to see his eyes as he lowered his head.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She screamed, causing Eden to shut her ears.

_Damn! Who knew she was a shrieking Banshee within?_

Anita flipped the table over, nearly hitting Gon and Leorio, then she took out a strange-looking survival knife. She went to kill him, only that Killua dodged quickly. He moved really fast. Plus, Kurapika tried to hold her down, only that she elbowed him. Hard.

_Uh-uh-uh-uh... What do I do?! Be Boy Blue or yell out 'Wolf'?! This woman is PMS-ing! And women are always dangerous when they're PMS-ing! _

"That is enough!" The Headman Netero came just in time, holding the blade, but in that time...

"WOLF!" Eden yelled, causing everyone to freeze and look around. "There's a wolf in the cafe... Oh. Too late. So much for my distraction..." she muttered. "But hey! Made ya look!" She grinned and laughed a bit maniacally.

They stayed silent.

"What? Too serious to take a joke? People these days..." Eden went back to muttering.

"Er..." Netero sweat dropped and shook his head. "Well... it's a good thing I'm here. Someone could have died, you know? And who do you think that will be?" he questioned.

"Killua/Me." Both Gon and Eden answered, one quiet and the other outspoken.

Everyone turned to look at the well-known strange kid.

"No way! How will that happen?" Leorio questioned. "Seriously! What is going on in that head of yours?" He poked her forehead.

"Well... think of this my way-"

"I don't think that's possible..." Kurapika mumbled and shook his head.

"If Netero wasn't here and Killua were to slap Anita's blade to us - like SLAP!" Eden made a gesture of a die-hard slap, and continued her story: "That blade would have aimed for Gon and Leorio. BUT! I, Eden, will see this and jump in - the blade slowly aiming. For. My. HEART! - then BAM! It hits me like a bullet! Then, I fall to my heroic death while everyone mourns for me!

And then, in my death of course, I become a ghost. And when I do, I'm gonna shout-" She brought her arms up in a victory type of way. "'I'M FABULOUS BI-'" Eden was interrupted by Leorio covering her mouth with his hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Leorio questioned with concerning eyes.

Kurapika, being analytical, remembered Eden holding and sipping coffee. He snapped his fingers. "Of course!" the blonde said suddenly. "She drank the coffee!"

"Well. I can't blame that." Netero smiled. "I have that effect too. I almost mistaken Beans as a leprechaun-"

"'LEPRECHAUN'?! WHERE?!" Eden shouted and looked frantically.

"I think you need to sleep..." Gon smiled hesitantly at Eden.

"But I feel like I wanna explode!" She complained, Netero saw his chance and karate chop the back of Eden's head. She fell unconscious and Netero caught her.

_Hm... What is this? _The Chairman thought as he felt a thick amount of bandage around Eden's chest. _Interesting. _"Beans!" Netero called and the green thing came by. "Call a few guards. Escort #111. And get #406 to where he slept."

* * *

**Puto: man whore.  
**

**Whew, that's a lot of work!**

**Now I have to do another chapter for my other story. :)  
**

**Also, I'm going to put some 'Thank you's' to you beautiful/handsome/fabulous/gorgeous people who reviews!  
**

**So...  
**

**_inali the black fox : _Thank you~ Me likey too~  
**

**_Kihlala Sisters : _Thank you so much~ XD  
**

**_Nispedana : _Thank you for warning me about my character being too strong~ It's really helpful!**

**_ Papilio Ageha :_ Thank you for warning me that my character may turn into a Mary-Sue! I still hold onto your wise words and tips~ I changed Eden and I hope she doesn't turn into Mary-Sue!  
**

**Now, that I have spread my love.  
**

**_Review_~ Because you are beautiful and can make authors fall for you.  
**

**What? You don't?  
**

**Well if you received a review, of course you'll love whoever they are!  
**


	6. Note

**Note:**

I'm just going to put this out.

I'm not continuing 'Constellations' anymore.

But don't think it's the end, because I'm making a _**better version**_ of my Leorio story!

Yay!

Anyways, the new story may be called "**SkyFall**". (Yeah, I watched the new James Bond movie. Daniel Craig is one beautiful creature.) Or something like that.

I think I'm going to make it in Leorio's POV. It was difficult doing the 3rd Person POV.

Now, I'm back to stage one, figuring out a boy's name. If you have ANY suggestions on boy names, tell me! I'm not good at finding or making up names.

For this story, I'm thinking about creating it somewhere in August. So, I have plenty of time to write and think! Also, by then, I'll have... *spoilers alert for my Zoro fans (if you are here)* my YCRAFY story would be finished and the sequel (what, thought it was something else?) will get started.

At least I hope so.

So, I hope that the better version of my Leorio's story turns out better than 'Constellations'! Sorry, that I couldn't make it better. But there was an ATTEMPT! I will still keep this up until I decided to take it out (or not) but that wil be around August.


End file.
